Hessdalen
by StrawberriesAndCinnamon
Summary: Olly Swan had a problem, and that problem was Edward Cullen. She had just moved with her older sister Bella to Forks, Washington, and now this boy was getting on her last nerve. Olly's determined to find out about this mysterious Edward, even if it might cost her, her life. Edward/OC Slight Paul/OC **DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN**
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter One - First Sight**

I had never been a fan of the heat. The sweltering, blistering, back drenching heat of the Arizona sun made living there hell. Bella, on the other hand, loved it here. Personally, I don't see how she could enjoy the sun seeing she looked like Casper the friendly ghost's twin. I'm glad I didn't have her skin complexion; while I could compare her skin to paste, I could compare mine to the barest minimum of a tan. Fuck the sun.

"Bella, Olly, you guys don't have to do this." mom said for what seemed like the tenth time in three minutes.

"I want to go," Bella lied, giving mom a weak smile.

I knew Bella was worried about our harebrained mother, but she was an adult so I just shrugged it off. Bella was the one who asked to go live with dad, so it was on her conscious, not mine. Don't get me wrong, I love mom to death, but she's just too energetic for me to keep up with. Besides, I liked dad 's house. It was cosy and homey, which the house back in Arizona lacked.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will." Bella spoke, while I gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, i'll tell him you that I can get a tattoo and smoke crack." I said with as much seriousness as I could bring forward.

Mom giggled and hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll miss that sense of humor you have, my little Olive branch."

"Mom please don't ever call me that again," I grimaced at her little nickname.

She gave Bella the same treatment as me, and I felt my heart break just a little bit. I was going to miss her a lot, but this was the best thing we could do for her and ourselves. She was a free spirit while Bella and I were homebodies. She deserved to be happy with Phil and we deserved a parent we could rely on for more than just a fun spa day.

I waved to mom as we walked through the tunnel that led to our plane. As we walked on the plane, I looked to Bella. She looked so ready to leave our home and join dad in the boonies, but I knew that was just a face she put on. Deep down, I knew she was sad to leave mom and Phoenix behind.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" she responded, looking over to me.

You're really brave is what I wanted to say, but instead I spurted out something that would maybe lighten the mood. "You're a nerd."

"You're a dork." she shot back with a small smile on her face.

I fake gasped, "I take offense to that, i'm suing you. You'll be hearing from my lawyer you criminal scum."

As we sat in our seat on the plane, we lowered our tone and continued talking.

"I'm sorry for dragging you to Forks, Olly," Bella whispered to me.

"Don't be, I think you did the right thing by saying we should live with dad." I leaned my head back on the seat and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"You think so?" she asked. She folded her carry on parka on her lap and looked down, her long hair covering her face like a curtain.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Thank you."

The four hour flight to Seattle was boring, but I slept the entire way there so I guess it wasn't that bad. We had boarded another small plane to take us to Port Angeles. After we landed and got off that plane, it really felt real to me. We were really moving in with dad, and we really left Phil to handle mom by himself.

"Look, there he is," I pointed out dad from the small crowd of people waiting in front of the gate.

I dropped my two large suitcases on their wheels and grabbed the handles. I practically ran to dad, which probably looked really funny from his end; his youngest daughter wheeling two big suitcases sprinting to him, knocking over people in the process.

"Dad!" I dropped the handles and hugged him hard, pressing my face into his chest.

He wasn't surprised when I did that, he knew I was a very touchy-feely type of person and had gotten used to it. He placed his arms around me and hugged back.

"I missed you so much!" I yelled, but it was muffled by his shirt.

Bella had finally made it to us when dad let me go. He gave her an awkward one armed hug that made me feel awkward for the both of them. Dad and Bella were too much alike and that made things awkward for all of us.

"It's good to see you both. How's Renee?" he asked.

I picked my suitcases back up and we started walking to his police cruiser. I thought it was pretty cool that he was the police chief, and he can legally carry a taser, so that's double the awesomeness.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you Ch- dad." Bella had the habit of calling him Charlie, which she wasn't allowed to do in front of him.

Bella and I placed our bags in the back of the cruiser. I quickly ran to the front of the car so I didn't have to feel like a criminal. Bella glared at me as I hopped in the passenger seat and I stuck my tongue out at her. You snooze you lose.

"I found a good car for you both, pretty cheap and reliable," dad said when we hit the road.

"What kind of car is it?" Bella questioned suspiciously.

"It's the hippie car I always wanted, right? The one that says 'Olly's Mystery Machine' on it, right? Right?" I wasn't joking when I said I wanted that car.

"Sadly no, but it's a Chevy truck." Damn it.

"Where did you find it?" Bella please drop it, it's a car, be grateful you little shit.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

"Is that the Indian reservation by the coast?" I asked, faintly remembering them.

Dad nodded and I gasped in remembrance, "That guy who went fishing with us and buy me candy bars?"

Bella was forced to go fishing with us, so I doubt she remembered him. She had a knack for repressing memories from Forks.

"He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive it anymore."

I cut him off, "Well I wonder why he can't drive it." I said sarcastically.

Dad sighed and continued, "He offered to sell me the truck dirt cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella's questioned never seemed to end about the damn truck.

"It was the summer of 69'." I mocked her and sang the classic line from Bryan Adams _Summer of 69_.

"Shut up." Bella groaned.

"Billy's done a lot of work on the engine, so it runs like it's brand new." He sure is talking this thing up.

"When did he buy it?"

"Your face!"

"1984 I think."

"Did he buy it new?" Bella I swear to god I will smack you.

"No, he bought it in the late fifties early sixties," he admitted.

I stopped listening at that point, I wasn't really in the mood to hear Bella and dad argue. I watched us pass the Forks sign and I mentally tacked on two more people to the town's population. This is what I missed out Forks; the atmosphere. The trees swayed to their own music and the wind directed the leaves flitter from their homes. The sky was a murky gray, much like the ocean that lined the beaches of Washington. I felt truly at home here. The people who lived here were generally friendly and they all seemed united. You could go on walks on the trails that seemed to be everywhere, or you could go sightseeing on the trail of life.

When we made it to Bella and I's new home, I smiled. It was how I remembered it. The three bedroom house that mom and dad bought when Bella was just born and I was on the way seemed like a fresh breath of air. I looked to the left and there sat the truck that was bestowed upon us. It was a faded red with a little bit of rust, but I liked it. I couldn't drive it because I still had my learner's permit, but in five months, I was going to tear up the town in that sucker.

"Wow dad, I love it!" Bella exclaimed, and to my surprise it didn't sound like she was lying.

"I'm glad you like it." dad said quietly, embarrassed.

Dad helped me carry my stuff up the stairs and to my room. My room was across from Bella's and beside the upstairs bathroom. The mauve colored walls were just how I remembered, and my twin sized bed was still laid horizontally against the wall so I could use it as a couch too. My fuzzy lime green rug was placed beside my bookshelf which held all my books and DVDs. The small bay window still had the black curtains that dad bought for me, and my mom's old computer was plugged in on my desk and ready to go.

Dad put my suitcases down and closed the door on his way out, leaving me to my privacy. He always gave Bella and I our space, something mom never did. I looked at the little alarm clock on my desk and groaned; it was almost eight at night. I hadn't ate anything since the plane ride, and let me tell you, that food sucked more than whore with her rent due in the morning.

I organised my clothes in my closet and lined my shoes against the wall in the back of closet. I put my pants and underwear in the small dresser that was beside my bed. By the time I had done all that, it was nine thirty and I was starving. I stepped out of my room and saw Bella mentally preparing herself for tomorrow in the bathroom. I tip toed past her and went downstairs to the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a box of cereal, so I did what any sane person does. I took the entire box of cereal and went back into my room, not bothering to ask Bella if she wanted any of the generic frosted oats cereal.

* * *

I slept like a log last night, but that doesn't mean I want to get up and go to school. It was still raining when I woke up, which really didn't bother me. I groaned and uncovered myself, which was a big mistake because it was colder than a witch's tit. I slipped on my light pink bunny slippers and trekked to my closet. I wish I picked out an outfit last night because I had no idea what to wear. Bella should know, right?

I stepped out of my room and to Bella's room. I didn't bother knocking, so I pushed open the door and saw her slipping on a pair of jeans.

"I'm in dire need of advice. What do I wear today?"

Bella gave me a look that said 'I don't know' and ushered me out of the room. She closed the door and locked. I blew a raspberry at the wooden door, if she didn't want to help me she could have said so. Back in my room I go. Now, what to wear? I looked at one of my dresses but decided no. It was too cold right now, and I don't want to seem like a prissy little girl. Fuck it. I grabbed one of my graphic shirts that said 'Harvard Law' and nodded, this would do perfectly. I then went picked out a pair of dark gray skinny jeans.

When I slipped on a pair of black Converse, I walked into the bathroom to fix myself up. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I left my dark brown hair down, there was nothing I could really do with it; it was too thick to be put up in any type of updo.

"Olly, hurry up! And where's the cereal?" Bella yelled from downstairs.

Shit, I forgot to take the cereal box downstairs after I was done. Oh well. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bella was waiting, the keys to the new Swan mobile in hand.

"Where's dad?" I asked, not seeing him.

"He left before you woke up. I couldn't really sleep last night," Bella said, grabbing her bag and slinging it across her back.

"Damn." I didn't know what to say to her. She couldn't sleep? Well, that sucks I guess.

"Come on." Bella walked out of the kitchen and then the front door, leaving me standing in the kitchen. Why is she in such a hurry?

I slung a light black jacket on and picked up my messenger bag. When I walked out the door, I was greeted with a cold chill. I shivered and clung to my jacket. I didn't know it was going to be this cold. I locked the front door with the key hidden under the mat and jumped into the truck. I leaned my head against the window as Bella drove. The loud hum of the truck and the radio playing made the trip less enjoyable.

I was having last minute jitters and it sucked. Who was I going to sit with at lunch? I could sit with Bella, but what if the people she sits with don't like me?

"Come on, let's get our schedules." I didn't even we had made it to Forks High.

I stepped out of the truck and stared at the buildings. They looked more like little houses than a high school, but I liked it. It was cute and there were a lot of trees and shrubs around. Bella took the lead to the office which I had no objection to. I didn't bother looking around the office because there were so many places I would rather be than here. I did walk up to the desk though, and there sat a plump redheaded woman with glasses.

"Can I help you two?" she asked, her tone polite and friendly.

"I'm Isabella Swan," She looked at me, waiting for me to say my name.

"I'm Olive Swan." I managed to saw without saying something extra. I had a habit of saying stupid stuff when I was nervous.

Her eyes lit up and she shuffled through a large stack of papers. She handed up our schedules and explained the quickest routes to each one. I looked to Bella's schedule and I sighed in relief. We had gym together, thank god.

Bella thanked the redheaded office lady and I followed her out of the office. We got back in the truck and pulled away from the office. Bella drove around the school and followed the line of traffic. When she parked again, I didn't want to get out of the truck.

"Olly, I know you can do this by yourself. You're sixteen and I can't keep babying you." Bella spoke in a motherly tone, but it was firm.

She was right though, which I hated to admit. I got out of the truck and looked around at the sea of cars. They were all old looking, the only one that looked like it was from this century was a shiny silver Volvo.

"What's your first class?" Bella asked as we walked through the parking lot.

"Algebra 2, yours?" I hated math so much.

"English." Bella started walking towards her class, so I guess it was my turn to go to mine.

I turned on my heels and walked towards building 4 where my class was. Happy days, oh happy days.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and surprisingly, I had people to sit with. My morning classes were full of people who seemed too caught up in their own lives to care about mine, so I was left alone for the most part. I had fun in Latin II though. The teacher was cool and there were hardly any students in there. There were four others in there besides me and they took a liking to me pretty quickly.

I made my way into the cafeteria and spotted Bella sitting with an interesting looking bunch. She looked over at me and gave me a grim smile before turning back to her new friends. I looked around and saw the group that invited me to lunch. I grinned and sat down,

"Sup' homies."

They were an interesting looking bunch of people, let me tell you. Langley Wise had curly, light brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. She was very tall and spindly, and her skin was a warm cream color. Langley, not to be rude or anything, had a big nose. It was slim, kinda crooked, and long. Sitting on her nose were a pair of glasses that reminded me of Harry Potter.

Simone Walters was on the Forks soccer team, which I didn't even know we had. She had wavy black hair and had a tall, athletic build. Her skin was a healthy golden brown and she had laugh lines around her mouth. Her eyes were to die for; long lashes and a deep brown that had specks of hazel.

Claire Persons looked like a California bred girl. She had tan skin, pale blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes. She was a girl with a lot of hip, like, damn. She may have had hips that would make any man scream, but she had no breasts. None. It was like a twelve year old boy was under shirt. She had a beauty mark under her right eye and a small scar on her nose.

Sammy Muello was an artsy guy, and you could tell. He had speckles of colored paint on his face and his clothes were riddled with the same paint. His dyed black hair was pulled out of his face with a yellow hair clip. His pale skin had acne scars but his smile was like looking into the sun.

"How are you enjoying Forks so far, newbie?" Claire asked with her mouth full of food.

I shrugged, "It's been there. I'm just not a fan of introducing myself with a shit eating smile."

The group laughed, and I felt happy. I think I found my new group of special people.

I glance behind Sammy and my eyes widen. A group of five sit at the table near the door, and mother of pearl, they're all gorgeous. They looked like they were teachers here; out of the three boys, I could tell which one was using steroids. Another boy was tall with honey blond hair, and he looked leaner than the boy who loved riods' but still had muscle. The last boy was lankier than the others, with untidy bronze hair.

The two girls looked completely opposite of each other. The blonde one looked like a greek goddess. She had an hourglass figure that women strive for and long hair that was sleek and glossy. The other girl was pixie like, with small features and short black hair that pointed in every direction.

"Who are they?" I questioned, pointing a finger to their table. "Did they get lost on their way to the photoshoot?"

"Oh, them." Simone had a sour look on her face. "They're the Cullens. The big one with curly hair, that's Emmett. The blonde beside him is Rosalie Hale, and her twin is the blond boy Jasper. The small girl beside him is Alice. Th-"

"The one who's super cute and super out of my league is Edward." Claire finished for Simone.

"Well damn, mama Cullen's vagina must be wrecked from all of those kids." I said.

Langley snorted, "No, they're all adopted."

"Yeah, that makes more sense than what I originally said. Let's pretend I said that."

The group shrugged and went back to talking about something random, I wasn't really paying attention though. It was creepy of me, but I was staring at the Cullen table. They seemed to be alienating themselves from everybody else. I tossed away my curiosity and talked with the scooby gang until the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. I gave my new friends a wave and went to my next class, English. When I walked in, I spotted Claire's dream boy, Eddy boy Cullen. I was in AP English 11, which was pretty impressive seeing how I barely got to skip tenth grade. I'm so glad I took a bunch of online classes.

I strolled to the teacher's desk and handed the teacher my slip. She signed it and told me to sit in the empty seat in the back where my dear old friend Edward sat. I nodded and sat where I was told. I placed my messenger bag on the floor but not before taking out a notebook and a pencil. I was so ready for this class, I could feel it in my left tit. English was my favorite class and one of the only classes I could do relatively well in.

I looked over at Cullen kid number five and I could really observe how well structured his face was. No blemishes or freckles, straight nose, nice lips, and even nicer hair. Oh no, he's hot. He saw my stare and leaned away from me, which I found highly offensive. I knew I didn't smell, and I wasn't that ugly so I saw no reason for him to do that.

Edward was like that the entire class; leaned as far away from me as possible. If he wanted to offend the non offendable Olive Swan, then he sure accomplished it. My first and only impression of the high and mighty Cullen boy was that he was an asshole. When the bell rang he didn't even make it obvious that he wanted to book the fuck out of there. Ok then, fuck you too buddy.

The last class of the day was gym which wasn't so bad. I liked gym class, it gave me an excuse to show them that I was a little better at sports than Bella was. I may not be the most athletic person out there, but I was better than Bella and that's all that mattered. When gym was over, I gave Bella my slip so she could turn it into the office. When she walked out of the office, I followed her to the parking lot.

"So how did your day go?" I asked Bella who was power walking to the truck.

"I miss Phoenix," she admitted, sadness seeping through her voice. "It's just not the same here."

"It's only the first day, you'll forget about Phoenix in no time. Trust me," I smiled, giving my older sister reassurance.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward. Bella needed time to think and I needed time to remember math formulas. There was already going to be a math test this week and I was most definitely going to fail.

When we got home, Bella rushed to her room without a word. I sighed and sat at the kitchen table, studying formulas and doing math questions. This whole Bella and Cullen situation was going to give me a heart attack. I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw dad looking at me with concern,

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just stressed out because there's a math test coming up." I didn't like lying to people but I didn't want him to worry.

"Don't ask me for help, i'm not good at the stuff." He ruffled my hair and went into the living room, leaving me to myself.

After two hours of me practicing math and failing at it, I made a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup and went upstairs. When I made it to the top of the steps, I heard the soft cries of my sister. My heart wrenched, but I knew if I tried to comfort her she would push me away. I tip toed to my room and gently closed the door, trying not to disturb her.

I popped in a DVD in my computer and ate my dinner. When the movie was over, I took my dishes downstairs and washed them, along with the plate that dad dirtied up. I guess Bella hadn't gone downstairs to eat anything. I wished dad a good night and went back upstairs to take a shower. I stripped myself of today's clothes and hopped into the shower. I think I spent fifteen minutes just standing there, lost in my thoughts. Today was a long day. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelt like vanilla and honey. After washing my body, I got out and dried off before retreating to my room. I slipped on new underwear and pajamas before hopping into bed.

I didn't immediately fall asleep, I just laid there listening to the rain patter against the window. My mind wandered to Eddy boy. Man, he sure was an asshole today. Maybe i'll bring a lighter to school and light him on fire, yeah, that'll show him. Fuck Edward Cullen. Nobody snubs Olly Swan at a party.

* * *

 **Yeah, I fixed it up. Who do you ship Bella with for this story?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Open Books and Sleep Deprivation**

The second day of school was better than the first, but it was still school. It wasn't raining, which was a first, but the clouds were foreshadowing a hell of a storm for tonight. It was humid as well, though which didn't help my hair, so I had to try to shove it in a bun. Emphasis on try. Bella was quiet in the car but I couldn't blame her, she had been crying all night. That's right, I heard you.

In algebra 2, we had a surprise quiz on graphing and I almost passed out due to how much I had to think. My neighbor gave me an answer for a question I couldn't figure out and I did the same for him - we had a great dynamic going. One of Bella's newly found friends Mike came up to me in the hallway and talked to me on my way to Latin. I didn't mind his company, he was an overall nice person to me so I wouldn't mind if we talked more; first impressions are important and he made a hell of an impact.

After Latin, L-C-S-S (Langley, Claire, Simone, and Sammy) and I walked to lunch. I handed Sammy two dollars so he could buy lunch for me and I sat down at our table. I looked out the cafeteria windows and sighed in content. I looked behind me, scooping out Bella's table. She looked terribly uncomfortable being there. I could always go rescue her but that would require moving.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I went with pizza and a water bottle." Sammy threw the bottled water at me, hitting me in the chest.

"Ow! Next time aim for my face, it'll hurt less!" I groaned in pain.

Sammy grinned and put a tray with a piece of pizza on it. I nodded in approval and he gave me a small victory dance… oh wait nevermind, that's a pelvic thrust. I snorted and told him to sit his bony ass down. Langley sat down beside me, and Claire sat in front of me. Simone sat on the other side of me and used me as an armrest.

"I'm surprised the welcoming party didn't snatch you up like they did with your sister," Langley said as she shoved a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

I shrugged, "I guess I didn't look up to code. Mike Newton talked to me in the hallway today, though."

"I had a huge crush on Mike in middle school," admitted Simone. "I always used to try and partner up with him in science in seventh grade. Looking back at it now, it's cringe worthy."

Claire laughed and pointed at the taller girl with her spoon. "You had a picture of him under your bed."

"At least I don't have a picture of Edward Cullen in my underwear drawer!" shot Simone.

"You what?" I laughed.

"You shut your whore mouth!" Claire yelled, causing a couple of neighboring tables to look at us, including the Cullens.

Edward wasn't at school today which brought me joy. Hopefully he had caught polio and can never come back to school. Rosalie glared at us before returning to speaking to Emmett. That's right, Barbie, look back to your… brother? Boyfriend? Close acquaintance?

"That's enough you two, we all know Sammy is the whore here." Langley stated.

That's what started the conversation of relationships and sexuality. I was surprised to find out that Langley had a boyfriend who lived in Seattle, and even more surprised to find out she had diddled him. Well she was the oldest one of the group, her being a senior while the rest of us being juniors. Simone had a fling with a girl named Veronica while on vacation in Hawaii, Claire was talking to three guys over the internet, and Sammy was building up the nerve to talk to his crush.

"What about you, Olly? Who's in your spank bank?" Claire leaned in with a smirk on her face.

"No one has visited Olly's mystery bag, but one had gotten very close." The group leaned in, waiting for me to tell them the story.

I sighed dramatically, "If you all insist, then I shall tell you. Gather 'round children while momma Olly tells you a story." I cracked my knuckles and neck for dramatic effect. "Well, the young, naive Olly thought she was in love with a boy named Mark. Mark was a couple years older than our dear Olly, and she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. He was a freshman in college while she had just started her junior year. One warm, Arizona night, Mark and Olly were sitting in the back of his car and he had kissed her. Little did she know, Mark had a condom in his pocket that he had been itching to use. When the time came, she refused!" The group fake gasped in horror. "Yes, I know, so tragic."

"Why didn't you let him put his man meat in you?" Sammy asked.

"Don't ever call it man meat for the love of god!" Langley put her hands over her ears.

I shrugged, "I wasn't ready, and a couple of days later I broke up with him."

The bell rang, ending our little story circle. I waved them goodbye and went to english with a smile, knowing Dickward Cullen wasn't going to be there. I hope he fell behind in all of his classes. In english, we started reading Lord of the Flies, and in gym we played volleyball. Nothing really exciting happened except for Bella getting hit with a volleyball.

It had become apparent that neither dad or I knew how to cook anything but simple meals, so it was up to the mighty Bella to take over the cooking. If it wasn't for Bella, I would be living off of ramen and mac and cheese. When Bella and I left school, she was on her way to the supermarket. I didn't particularly want to grocery shop, so I told her to buy me a specific cereal and I stayed in the truck. I hummed to songs on the radio and read my assigned chapters for english until Bella came back. She put the grocery bags in the bed of the truck and we were on the road again.

"Did you get the cereal I wanted?" I asked, closing my book and putting back in my bag.

Bella nodded and I grinned - score one for Olly.

When Bella had made dinner, we all sat down like the healthy, loving family we were and ate. Dad and Bella were silent for the most part which I didn't really mind. I was surprised when dad had started the conversation instead of me,

"So how do you guys like school? Make any new friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

"I sit with this girl named Jessica and her friends, and there's this boy named Mike," Bella said.

"He talked to me in the hallway, I think he's pretty cool." I shoveled some salad in my mouth.

"Must be Mike Newton, nice boy. His dad runs a sporting goods shop right outside of town - makes pretty good money from travelers."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked with curiosity.

Before dad could answer, I butted in. "That family has some serious problems." Mainly Edward.

"Now Olive, don't say that. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Well behaved? Sure, ok. "I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them, but they're all very mature."

"Ok now that's a big lie." I pointed at dad who ignored me.

"They seemed pretty nice to me. They keep to themselves, and they're all attractive." Bella complimented.

"You should see the doctor," dad chuckled. "Thank god he's happily married, most of the nurses have a hard time working around him."

"Then I guess they're not truly qualified for their job it they're distracted." I got up and put my plate in the sink. "I think they're all just snobby and I don't particularly like them."

Dad sighed, "Oh Olly, always the pessimist."

"It's the truth!" I argued.

"Give them a chance, who knows, maybe you'll make more friends." dad said and I huffed.

"I gave him a shot yesterday and he blew it. I don't think he deserves another chance," I crossed my arms and stared my dad down.

"Olly, you're such a hypocrite. You expect people to give you all the chances in the world but you never spare anyone a second glance if they've 'wronged you'." Bella stated.

"I am not!" I defended myself, stomping my foot on the ground for emphasis.

I stormed out of the kitchen and to my room. I sat on my bed and fumed for an hour before I calmed down. I sat up and peeked out of my door, seeing Bella's door cracked. I tip toed out of my room and t Bella's. I knocked on the door and stepped in, looking at Bella who was reading on her bed. I sat beside her on the bed and muttered, "Sorry."

Bella closed her book and gave me a side hug. I leaned into the hug and continued, "What you said was right, I'm sorry for getting angry. I'm a drama queen at heart." I placed one of my hands where my heart would be.

"It's only natural to defend yourself when someone's said something negative. That doesn't mean you're a bad person." Bella said. "You should give him a second chance, you know."

"I know," I smiled. "I love you Bella."

"Love you too, Olly."

"You're a nerd for reading, though."

* * *

Edward Cullen wasn't at school the rest of the week, which disappointed me but I was overall happy about it. I admitted to myself that I did find him attractive, but physical appearance didn't make up for the fact that he was a dildo. The week went by without anything special happening, but I was invited by Mike to go to La Push with Bella and his friends in a couple weeks. Bella wasn't that excited for the trip, but I was hyped. I enjoyed that Edward wasn't in english because I can put my stuff on his desk - I even drew a frowny face on the desk so that when he came back he would see it (hopefully nobody would erase it). I was giving him a second chance but that didn't mean I had to like him.

The weekend came and I slept in until three in the afternoon on both saturday and sunday. Bella went to the library on saturday but came back empty handed. Dad wasn't home until late afternoon but I didn't really notice his absence. When I wasn't sleeping or eating I was studying. This move wouldn't affect my grades if I had any say about it.

Monday came with a smack in the face. I fucked up my sleeping schedule once again. Maybe staying up until five am and sleeping until three in the afternoon wasn't such a good idea afterall. I ended up falling asleep at five thirty and then waking up at six to get ready for school. I fell asleep on the ride to school and that just made me feel even more tired.

"Maybe you should sleep like a normal person," Bella chided as we walked through the parking lot. "You look like a zombie. Did you even brush your teeth?"

"I brushed my teeth, mother." I scowled, rubbing my eyes. I was in a pissed off mood because I couldn't get any sleep, so excuse me for not wanting to listen to my sister scold me like a child.

"Don't get snappy at me because you don't know how to sleep." Bella walked away from me to go to her morning class.

I fought my drowsiness through my morning classes and by lunch I was exhausted. When I stepped outside, it was snowing. I shivered and clung to my thick winter jacket. There were kids throwing snowballs at each other and I would have joined them if I wasn't dead on my feet. I hope it didn't freeze, Bella was awfully clumsy and she would slip on her ass. When I made it to the cafeteria I felt warmer and that made me even more tired. I wouldn't try to sleep right now though, because if I did, knowing L-C-S-S, they would draw dicks on my face with sharpies. I went through the lunch line as quick as I could and nearly flung myself down beside Sammy.

"What's wrong with you?" Sammy asked, looking at me with an odd expression.

"I made a terrible life choice," I slurred, my eyes dropping dangerously low.

"Hangover or no sleep?" Claire asked after stealing some fries off of my tray.

"I got thirty minutes of sleep last night." I groaned, regretting life.

"That's rough, buddy." Sammy patted me on the back.

"If you want to sleep, you can. We promise not to draw dicks on your face." Langley said, smiling at me.

"You're a saint, but no, if I fell asleep right now I wouldn't get up." I munched on my fries and listened to the shenanigans that was The Gang (I was going to refer to them as The Gang now, L-C-S-S was just a mouthful).

"And then I was like, you can't just tal- What's his fucking problem?" Simone's story was on hold, because some guy apparently had a fucking problem.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Edward Cullen - he keeps looking at you and it's frankly annoying and creepy." Langley pointed out.

"Oh, so Dickward Cullen is back from the polio hospital? Does he look like he's PMSing?"

"No, should he be, though?" Sammy asked, stealing the apple off of my lunch tray. I snatched it back from him and said, "Well he did act like I had leprosy when I sat beside him in english on my first day."

"I'll fight him!" Langley declared, but seeing as she was had little to no muscle, it was hard to see her fighting a butterfly much less a teenage boy.

While they were declaring their undying hatred for Edward, they had turned to look at him. The Gang were some of my favorite people right now, but sometimes they were dumb. "Stop looking at him you degenerates!" I hissed.

"But he's still looking at you. We're just scaring him!" whined Simone.

They did listen to me to stop looking at him and the rest of lunch went without a problem. When lunch was over I bid my friends goodbye and headed off to english where I would have to endure Edward. I grimaced at the thought. I ended up to class with a couple minutes to spare, so when I sat down my head slammed on the desk and my eyes snapped shut. If I could rest my eyes for a few minutes I would be able to get through this class without dying. The classroom was filled with mindless chatter and I nearly screamed in annoyance. I was almost asleep when I head the chair beside me scrape against the tiled floor.

"Hello," said a voice in a quiet manor.

I picked my head up and I fought a sneer. No sneering, Olly! Remember, second chances. There sat golden boy with all of his Cullen goodness. He still sat far away, but his chair was angled towards me.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I guess to him it didn't look like I was sleeping. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Olive Swan."

"Olly," I corrected him. "You missed a lot since you ran off with the circus last week."

He frowned. "I had a family matter to take care of, I apologise if I came off as rude."

Well shit, he said he was sorry. Did that make me feel any better? Yeah, it did. "If I were you, I would get a book from the front. It would be awkward if you were the only one without a book. I would loan you mine but I need it for educational purposes."

"Yeah, that would be awkward." he said with a small smile.

He retrieved the book and came back to sitting in the same position he was in before he got up. The teacher came in as the bell rang, a smile on her wrinkled face. Mrs. Ramirez was an older woman in her mid fifties and she had become my favorite teacher. She was laid back and joked around with us, which was rare for teachers. She clapped her hands together, signalling us to look at her.

"I don't really feel like grading any papers this close to midterms, so today is a read and review day. Read until chapter eight and discuss with your seat partner. When you're finished with that, it's study hall."

She seemed like a saint at that moment. Study hall meant nap time for Olly. I glanced over at Edward who had an amused smile on his face. Damn that face. I pulled out my copy of the book and started where I left off at. The classroom had gone silent for thirty minutes before the first group started talking. The room started to get louder each minute, the small room filled with chattering about the book. I put my book down and cracked my knuckles,

"I finished, let me know when you're done and we'll get started."

"I've been done for the past five minutes." I looked to Edward who was looking down at the frowny face I had drawn last week.

"Well aren't you the next speed racer?" I said sarcastically.

Edward frowned for a fraction of a second and then chuckled, "What are your thoughts on the book?"

"Don't get me started. First of all, why is Ralph so mean to Piggy? And why doesn't Piggy say what his real name is?" I ranted.

"You seem very passionate about the book," Edward commented.

"Hell yeah I am! It pisses me off! I also hate how Golding is basically pushing the whole 'humans are savage' bullshit. Jack's descent into savagery isn't even subtle! He killed a fucking pig and put its head on a stick!" I said angrily.

Edward soaked up my rantings and nodded, "I agree to an extent, but I thought Jack's savagery was well executed."

"Well you're wrong." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Oh am I now? Care to explain?" Edward mused, smirking slightly.

"I don't need to explain because I know you're wrong," I put my head back on the desk and looked at Edward..

"That's not very polite of you," Edward hummed, clear amusement in his voice.

I snorted, "And you know about being polite?"

"I take it you're not a people person." Edward observed.

I fought a snarky remark and sat up, looking at Edward tired eyes. My bags had probably come back, but I didn't really care. I moved my eyes from Edward to the window and saw that it had stopped snowing and it had started raining.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it? It's all melting." Him forcing small talk was as bad as watching Bella try to ice skate.

"Now we're talking about the weather? We're basically crotchety old men sitting on rocking chairs looking out the window."

He gave a wry smile and started another topic, seeing how the weather wasn't something a teenage girl would willingly want to talk about. "So, why did you move here?"

"Oh, more about me, huh?" I needed to cut out the sarcasm. I looked into his eyes; a burnt butterscotch. The longer I looked, his eyes seemed to warp from a burnt butterscotch to charred wood. He looked away and I shook my head, damn sleep, making me see things.

"It's a long story that involves the death of a pope and high speed car chases."

"I think I can keep up," he smirked like he just told an inside joke that I was supposed to get. He looked back to me and his eyes returned to their original color. I knew it was my sleep, nobody's eyes can change color.

"My mom got remarried, so Bella, my sister, thought it would be better to move here instead of going to Florida with them."

"Why'd she decide to move her and yourself up here?" he asked, confused.

"Phil, my mom's new husband, plays piss baby baseball for a living and he travels a lot. Mom would be very unhappy, so I guess Bella thought it would be a good idea to move here with our dad so mom could be happy." I yawned. Talking was keeping me up, but I was still tired.

"Did she ask you what you thought?" His brows were furrowed, as to understand my sister's decision.

I shrugged, "I had no opinion on the matter. She's older so I let her make the call. I do miss my friends from Arizona, but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade."

"Are you unhappy about it?" Edward pried.

Why was he so interested in my life? Hell, it was making me a bit sentimental. I would message my friends from Phoenix soon.

"No, I think I'm happier up here. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but I just feel more of a connection with my dad. The weather is kind of a damper but I'm already getting used to it."

I thought for a moment, "Why all the sudden interest?"

"That's a good question," he muttered.

He seemed to stop talking so I took the opportunity to take a nap. Unfortunately, the moment I dozed off, the bell rang. Like last week, Edward rushed out of the classroom like there was a fire. I was the last one out of the classroom and I contemplated on skipping gym and crashing in the Swan mobile. They wouldn't really miss me, would they? Nevermind, Bella had the keys and the doors were locked.

Gym came and went and when the final bell rang, I nearly pushed people out of the way so I could make it to the truck. Bella finally made it to the truck and when she unlocked it, I swung the door open and sat in it.

"Did you talk to him?" Bella asked as she stepped into the truck.

"Yeah, but don't rub it in."

Bella quickly backed up and almost hit another vehicle. She slammed on her breaks and I lurched forwards, my head slamming against the dash. "Mother fucker!" I yelled in pain. "Give me a heads up before you decide to drag race!"

"Well if you wore your seatbelt that wouldn't have happened."

I sat up and rubbed my aching head. As we passed the Volvo, I saw Edward with a shit eating smirk on his face. I mouthed, 'loser' to him and his grin smirk grew into a grin. That little shit. I gave him a lazy peace sign and he gave one back. Holy shit, Rosalie looked pissed. Thank god we made it out of the parking lot without Rosalie slashing our tires. I wonder why she's so pissed.

We made it home in one piece, and as soon as the truck stopped I flung myself out and sprinted into the house and to my room. I didn't have any homework tonight so I was home free. I stripped off my clothes and quickly put on pajamas before jumping in my bed. I shoved my head in a pillow and groaned loudly, "I hate it when Bella's right."

* * *

 **Damn you Bella, stop being right!**

 **R &R (^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Phenomenons and Hospital Trips**

When I woke up, I noticed two things; one - it had snowed last night and two - I had rolled onto the floor in my sleep and didn't notice. It was odd on how I didn't wake up when I fell on the floor, but I was a heavy sleeper so I thought nothing of it. I cracked my back and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It wasn't even four in the morning, but yet my body decided it was time to get up and start the day. Maybe I could go out for a jog and be healthy. I cringed at the thought of me running for fun.

I went to my desk and sat down in my spinny chair. I opened up Google and looked up dumb questions that were going through my head like 'Why is water wet' and 'How do I know if i'm a wizard'. I had no answers for the last question so Hogwarts was out of my future. I leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, which had some scorch marks from where I had played with hairspray and a lighter when I was a young tyke. I thought back to yesterday and Edward's eyes. Fuck it. I typed in, 'Eyes changing colors' and found out I can surgically change my eye color, but no real answer to my question. It must have been my sleep deprived body making me see weird things. I had two hours to kill so I looked up funny cat videos. I wish I could own a cat, but my allergies said that cats were deadly creatures. Plus Bella didn't like cats, but if I wasn't allergic I would have gotten one just to spite.

The ringing of my alarm clock startled me and I nearly fell out of my chair. Did I forget to turn it off? I closed the tabs I had opened and got ready for school. I didn't bother eating breakfast since I never did anyways. Soon enough Bella and I were in the truck on our way to school. While I jammed out to the shitty pop song that had come on the radio, Bella was complaining about going to La Push with Mike and his friends.

I wish she was a bit more social. She had a good group of friends back in Phoenix, I wonder why she hadn't tried to get in touch with them. When she was with her friends back in Arizona, she would laugh and show her quick wit, but here it's weirdly different. Maybe she's depressed.

"Do you think I can lie and not go?" Bella questioned.

"You can't lie for shit, sorry, Bells'. Mike may be a little slow sometimes but I think he'd be able to tell." I said, looking at the greenery we passed.

"Damn. I can't believe he asked you to go too, not that I don't want you to go, buy why?"

"I don't know," Which was the truth. "Maybe he's realised that I was the better Swan sister."

"Wow, rude much?" Bella said and I smiled.

"Do you think Edward's going to talk to you again?" she asked.

"You're such a teenage girl," I said. "But who knows, maybe. I'm not counting on Edward talking to me today but that's because I'm a pessimist."

"You should try optimism once in your life, you'd probably like it more than being negative all the time." Bella suggested.

"You know what? I'll give it a shot, just for my favorite big sister."

"I'm your only sister." Bella pointed out.

"You don't know that, there could be another sister we don't know about,"

"Yeah right, I'd bet money on that." Bella pulled into the school parking lot and we got out of the truck.

"How much money though?" I asked.

"Maybe a dollar," Bella moved over to my side of the car and inspected the tires. Dad had put chains on it for the snow. That was so nice of him! I'd have to thank him later.

"That's chump change!"

Bella snorted before leaving me to go talk to Jessica. I stuck my tongue out at her back and got prepared to leave myself. I got my messenger bag out of the truck and just as I shut the door, I heard screeching tires.

I looked behind me and dread filled my heart. A van had slipped on the ice. Nothing was moving in slow motion and time didn't stop. The way it looked, it was coming straight towards me. I went to run out of the way, but my body was paralyzed with fear. That just left me in the way of the van. I looked around, everyone's faces frozen with shock. My eyes locked onto Edward Cullen's, his face morphed into horror. My chest heaved and I found the strength to clench my fists.

Tears formed and I prayed to whatever would hear me out. I closed my eyes, waiting for the van to hit - but it didn't. Instead, I felt an icy hand push me back and I heard the sickening crunch of metal. My head slammed against the concrete and I saw stars. Man, today sucked. The screaming of students made my head injury hurt more.

"Olly, are you alright?" A soft voice graced my eardrums and I slowly moved my head to stare at my savior.

"I've never been better," I tried to sit up but I felt a dizzy spell and fell right back down where I started.

"Be careful, you hit your head pretty hard." Edward said, his voice sounded forcefully calm.

"I would have never guessed." I rasped.

Millions of thoughts ran through my throbbing head. How did Edward Cullen get over here so fast? Was I going to die? Where's my damn sister when I need her? Hopefully I didn't pass out, because if I had a concussion I would go into a coma probably, knowing my luck.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

I attempted to sit up again but Edward kept me down on the ground. I went to move his hand away, but when I went to lift my arm an electric shock ran through it. I winced in pain, causing Edward to look at me.

"Just stay put for now, speed racer." Edward said with a slight joking tone in the end.

"You can't use my jokes," I whined. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was right here beside you, don't you remember?" Edward asked, giving me a look of confusion.

I went to shake my head but I hissed when I could literally feel my brain smash against my skull. Was Edward being serious? This was no time for jokes, especially if they were stolen.

"No, I clearly remember you being near your car," I muttered, not feeling the energy to argue.

"Olly, don't fall asleep, ok?" Edward said, concern laced in his words.

My eyes fluttered open and closed for a few seconds and I tried my hardest to keep them open. If I had a concussion I could go into a coma if I fell asleep, but sleep just felt so nice right now. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a short second…nope, nevermind, I would rather not die at the moment.

It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough to bring the stretchers in. Edward had refused his stretcher and told the EMTs that I had hit my head pretty hard - which was very much true. When they lifted me off of the ground and onto the stretcher, Bella had pushed everyone out of the way and was shaking beside the ambulance. When she saw me and my body parts weren't scattered along the pavement she rushed over.

"Olly, thank God you're okay!" she sighed in relief.

I tried to speak to her but the stinging in my skull made me shut up real quick. One of the EMTs placed a neck brace around my neck. I wonder if I was bleeding. I was placed in the back of the ambulance with Bella's worried eyes trailing me. Dad had arrived on the scene and asked the EMT about my condition before getting into his police car, giving the ambulance a police escort to the hospital. Edward had gotten to sit in the front of the vehicle, that lucky dick. I wish Bella could have come with me, but she was nowhere near the accident and the school was very picky about that shit, so no sisterly comfort for me.

When we arrived at the local hospital, they unloaded me and took me to the emergency room while Edward got to glide through the hospital door like he owned the place. I sat on one of the beds in the emergency room, the low thread count cotton sheet on the bed was very uncomfortable. A nurse with short hair and a nice smile came over and took my temperature and checked my blood pressure. I had asked her if I could take off the neck brace off and she just laughed at me.

Tyler, one of Bella's friends, sat on the bed beside me. A blood stained bandage was wrapped around his head and I felt sorry for him. He looked over at me and regret slapped his face,

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine. You look really banged up, are you alright?" I asked as another nurse came over and unwrapped his head. I winced as I saw all of the cuts around his head.

"I thought I was going to kill you, kid! Bella would kill _me_ if I had killed you! I was going too fast and I hit the ince wrong,"

"Don't feel bad, dude! I'm just happy to see you're not in a body bag! Your van got fucked." The nurse tending to Tyler gave me a disapproving look at my word choice.

The short haired nurse came back over to me and checked the back of my head. I ignored her poking and prodding and continued talking to Tyler.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone."

"I'm a track star, I jumped over your van and sprinted to safety." Tyler looked confused so I dropped my joke and told him the truth, "Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way."

"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all too fast. Is he okay?"

"Probably, he rode in the front of the ambulance while I partied in the back with some EMTs."

Tyler cracked a smile and I smiled back.

My nurse, who was done peeking into my brain, helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to get an x-ray of my head. She asked me on the way there if I was feeling a bit dizzy or disorientated and I told her I was kind of tired and dizzy.

"Where's Meredith Grey when you need her?" I asked out loud and my nurse giggled.

"You're a Grey's fan? I would have never guessed."

"Yup, hopefully Derek Shepherd is my surgeon if I have a brain bleed or a tumor that nobody knew I had." Derek Shepherd can fondle my brain any day.

"Let's just hope it's not that bad,"

The radiologist took my x-ray and handed it to the nurse, who then handed it to another doctor. I was so popular today. She wheeled me back to the emergency room which was completely empty. They're all at Seattle Grace getting to hang out with Derek Shepherd probably. The neck brace around my neck was getting itchy but I guess it was an essential.

"You're not dead."

"Neither are you," I said to Edward, who didn't even look a bit disheveled.

"So, what's the verdict? Are you in dire need of an amputation?" he asked, humor peeking through the seems.

"Sadly no, my nurse gave my x-ray to another doctor so I should be getting the results soon." I cracked my knuckles and grinned a bit, "Maybe if I'm dying, my dying wish can be to see the guy who plays Derek Shepherd."

"You watch that show? Wow," Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed.

"No need to spare my feelings or anything!" I shot back, play-glaring at him.

I heard footsteps and I saw another doctor holding my x-rays. My eyes widened, holy fuck he was so nice looking. He looked about in his mid to late twenties with blond hair and a very nice posture. Fuck Derek Shepherd, if this guy's my doctor I don't need Derek. He was pale, but who wasn't in this damn town, and tired-looking circles under his eyes. From dad's description, this was probably Edward's dad.

"Miss Swan, your x-ray thankfully show nothing wrong, but you do have an open wound on the back of your head that will need a couple of staples." Dr. Cullen said.

I sighed in relief, "At least you didn't find a hidden tumor."

Dr. Cullen chuckled, "No hidden tumors for you, Miss Swan. Are you feeling dizzy or is your eyesight a bit faded?"

"Nah, I'm a bit dizzy but that's about it."

"That's expected. Your father is in the waiting room - do you want me to bring him in before we do your procedure?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. After this, do I have to go back to school or can I go home?"

"I would highly recommend going home and resting."

Edward smirked and put in, "Half of the school is in the waiting room, too."

"Are you kidding me? They should be learning about history, not wanting to figure out if I died or not."

Dr. Cullen told a nurse to bring in my dad, and just as the nurse stepped through the door and said the word Swan, dad came storming through the door. He saw poor old me, with my neck brace and probably blood stained hair, and quickly stood by my side.

"Is she okay, doc'?" he asked like the concerned father he was.

"Yes, she just needs a few staples on the back of the head. After that, she's good to go."

"Are we going to do it in here?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll inject something to numb the area and staple the wound shut." Dr. Cullen said. "You can take your neck brace off now." I grinned and took it off, happy to have my neck free.

Within ten minutes the procedure was done and I was free to go. Dad had left the room when he saw the staple gun. Edward had stayed in the room, which was pleasant. We talked about TV shows we liked, and he surprisingly likes The Real World. Dr. Cullen finished and left the room to talk to my dad about his health insurance on me.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I asked in whisper.

"You still think I wasn't beside you? You must have hit your head hard," Edward said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Save the jokes for me, please. I clearly remember you over by your car, and then you were beside me. It was in like, a matter of a few seconds." I knew I didn't hit my head hard enough for a concussion, and my memory issues only affect my math skills.

"Olly, do you hear yourself right now? You sound crazy." Edward argued.

"I'm not crazy, though! I _know_ what I saw, dude!"

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Then I hope you enjoy your disappointment."

I scowled, "If you weren't going to answer my questions, why did you even bother saving me in the first place?"

"I don't know." he whispered before leaving the room.

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. Why were boys so damn difficult? I sat in the barren room for a few minutes, letting my anger settle before I go face half of the school's population. I slowly stood up and exited the room, only to be greeted by dad and Bella.

Bella wiped her cheeks free of tears and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, her face pressed into my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just had to get some staples on the back of my head. I'm as healthy as a horse."

The Gang all stood up out of the waiting room chairs and bombarded me with questions, but I waved them off and said I was fine. I showed them the staples and Simone was the only one who thought it was cool. I gave a lazy peace sign as my dad and I left the waiting room to go home. Bella was forced to go back to school, but I wish she could have come home with me.

The car ride was filled by my dad's and I's bad singing to radio songs. I forced dad to sing backup vocals on a Beyonce song. He even bought me McDonald's, but I think that was because he wanted a milkshake.

"You'll need to call your mother when we get in the house," dad said as we pulled into the gravel driveway.

"That was a given, how did she take it?"

"She wanted to fly up here."

"That's mom for you." I laughed.

After watching Spongebob reruns and eating my McDonald's, I called mom. She was hysterical and I told her that I was all fine and dandy. She asked me if I wanted her to come up and even though I kind of wanted one of her heartwarming hugs, I told her no. After thirteen 'I love you's, she finally hung up. I lounged in the living room and watched TV until Bella came home, along with The Gang. Sammy brought me into a hug while Claire and Langley clung to each of my legs and Simone fake cried into my shoulder. I grinned and just let it happen. That night, I dreamed about Edward, much to my dismay.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, only my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Job Interviews and an Awkward Promise**

The month following the car accident and my newly acquired staples, I had been a pariah. Well, for the rest of the week I was. The attention made me queasy and anxious- I felt like every time I rounded a corner, some random person would ask me a question about the accident. I just shrugged at their questions and left, not even bothering to answer them.

We had gotten midterm reports back and I had let my chemistry grade slip to a C. Most rejoiced at a C, me included since science was my worst subject, but this particular C was a borderline D. I thought about getting chemistry help from someone in my class, but all of them were too caught up in the latest fashion trends or sports ball games to care about their grade. I felt like I had the highest grade in that class, and I probably did in all honesty.

Nobody cared that Edward had been there with me and rode with me to the hospital. I mean, if I hadn't been there I wouldn't have cared either, but that was because if I didn't know them personally I didn't care. Claire and Langley seemed to be the only ones who cared about Edward's well being, but while Langley genuinely cared if he was alright, Claire just wanted to know if his face was intact and still beautiful. She was ecstatic to know that his face wasn't harmed.

Surprisingly I had gained a friend from this. Tyler Crowley, the day I returned, came up to me and apologized again, which I commended. I told him it was no problem and if he wanted I could hit him with a car so we'd be even. That made him laugh, and from that point we talked whenever we saw each other. He even offered to take me to school in his new _Nissan Sentra_ , and I told him I would think about it.

English class had again become awkward, since Edward sat as far away from me as humanly (or inhumanly) as possible. The only interaction I had with him was when I greeted him when I sat down in my seat, and the goodbye when he basically sprinted out of the classroom. I had wanted to ask him about tutoring me in chemistry because I thought we had some sort of common ground, but I guess he was still hung up about our conversation at the hospital. I was too, but because he was being an ass and wouldn't tell me the truth. If I really wanted to, I could blackmail his ass with the fact he watches The Real World.

Tyler had joined us for lunch today, opting to sit between Sammy and I. He had been sitting with us the past couple of days and The Gang had been down for it, as long as he didn't steal Simone's food.

"There's a dance coming up," Tyler said to me as the The Gang discussed a theory about how one of the teacher's was a lizard in disguise.

"Oh, really? That's nice, it'll boost people's spirits since the month has been all, 'oh no someone got into a car accident here' mood."

"It's girls choice, too."

"That's nifty, girl power, am I right?" I picked apart the roll Sammy had given me.

"I kinda wanted to ask someone, though, and I don't know if she'll say yes or not." Tyler said.

My eyes lit up and I felt my face form into a grin that probably scared him. "Who is this mystery woman? And why are you asking her if it's girls choice? Is there something you've been hiding from me the past month we've been chummy?"

The tall boy shook his head and smiled. "No, and no. You'll just have to find out."

"Did I hear something about secret identities and dances?" Claire's devious voice asked us and Langley's light eyebrows shot into her bangs.

"Yeah, the girl's choice dance is coming up. You're in the planning committee, Persons! You were the one to tell me!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I thought that dance wasn't for another couple months." Sammy said.

"It's not, but _someone_ had to go spewing information out." Langley play-glared at Claire.

Before Claire could point accusingly at him for sharing the secret, the bell rang. Simone offered to take everyone's trays because she had a study hall next period and we couldn't afford to be late. I thanked her and gave her my tray, along with the rest of the table.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Tyler asked, hiking his book bag up his broad shoulder.

"If you really want to, who am I to say no to such a charming young individual?" I joked, adjusting my messenger bag.

Tyler extended his elbow to me and grinned. "M'lady, shall be on our way?" he said in a terrible southern accent.

I played along, grabbing his elbow with both of my hands and gushing in an equally as bad southern accent, "Me, oh my! Such a southern gentleman, taking care of little ol' me!"

"I wouldn't call you little, miss Swan." Tyler stated, the accent even thicker.

I dropped his elbow and laughed loudly, and for once I wasn't stared at because the cafeteria was empty.

"Was that a fat joke?" I asked as I walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, Tyler in tow.

"If you want it to be." called Tyler, who finally caught up to me. "For a short girl, you sure do walk fast."

"Since I'm short, I have to keep up with taller people like you, so power walking became my normal pace." I explained as we reached the English hallway.

"Who's the girl you plan on asking?" I asked, still curious. "Just give me a few hints."

"Fine, but only one hint, though. She's a friend of yours."

Wow, thanks Tyler, that really narrows it down. Maybe it was Simone. That'd be so cute, but I was at least 90 percent sure she was a lesbian. She could be bisexual but I only know of her encounter with that girl in Hawaii, so I didn't know how she felt about guys. What it if was Claire? That seemed a bit more logical, but I don't think they have anything in common. We had made it to Mrs. Ramirez's door with a couple minutes to spare. With a sly smile I bid him goodbye and walked in the classroom. I shivered and rubbed my hands together. Why did this school not have central heating? I spotted a space heater beside Mrs. Ramirez's desk and I wondered if I asked to camp out beside her desk if she would let me.

I greeted Mrs. Ramirez and asked how her weekend was, which made her smile. When I maneuvered my way to my seat, I frowned from the loss of heat. I was cold as balls and this school's heating situation didn't helping me at all. Edward was looking straight ahead when I sat down. I didn't even think he knew I had sat down.

"Hey, Edward." I said like I did every time we had this class.

He looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment. I was taken back, but I inwardly smiled. I was glad he was starting to notice my existence again. That didn't last, though. The months passed with us not speaking. Well, him not talking and me greeting him like the annoying person I was.

Within the months Edward has been ignoring me, I took it upon myself to observe his and his family's behavior. Some may call it stalking, but I liked to refer it as close inspecting. I had a small notebook under my bed with all my observations:

 _They all looked the same but they all were adopted._

 _They all had the same eye color but they all were adopted._

 _They don't seem to eat, only taking sips of water from time to time. (Possible dehydration.)_

 _All of them were inhumanly beautiful without even trying. (Maybe they were models?)_

 _Really nice teeth. (Braces? Note: Ask Edward about what toothpaste he uses.)_

 _Really smart. (Valedictorians in the future?)_

 _Possible: Aliens, fairies (Like from a Midsummer's Night Dream), or wizards (Maybe Hogwarts was real)._

 _Cross off the list: Werewolves, vampires, mermaids, and cyclops._

Along with my grades, the weather had been getting better, and by better I meant no more snow and no more C's. It had rained like money at a strip club, but it was getting slightly warmer since Spring was nearing. Mike had stopped me in the hallway on my way to algebra and asked if I was still in to go to the beach. I was glad that hadn't been just the heat of the moment idea, I was truly excited for the trip.

The Girl's Choice Dance was officially announced the first day of March and the whole school was in a frenzy, excluding Bella, the Cullens, and myself. Bella had been in a funk since we moved and it only seemed to be getting worse. We hadn't been talking as much as we used to lately either. I had been busy with school work and trying to find a part time job that wasn't in fast food, and she'd been depressed and coped up in her room. She'd get out of this, even if I had to drag her skinny ass out myself.

* * *

I had finally taken the offer Tyler had given me to drive me to school. Oddly enough he lived near us, so it wasn't out of his way. Dad almost had a heart attack when I told him Tyler would be picking me up.

"Olly, you're only fifteen, are you sure a boy taking you to school is a priority right now?" Dad asked while drinking his morning coffee.

I smiled at him. He was being a protective father and I was weirdly happy about it. "It's just Tyler," I said, shrugging.

"He's seventeen. I know what's on the mind of seventeen year old boys, sweetheart, I was one at one time."

"I feel like the only thing on his mind is sports." I told him.

Before he could respond, a honk of a horn could be heard. I kissed dad on the cheek and walked out the door. My black rain boots sloshed in the mud as I made my way towards Tyler's car. I hopped in and spotted a hot chocolate in one of the cup holders.

"I was joking when I said you had to bring me hot chocolate, you know." I grasped the styrofoam cup and breathed in the steam, enjoying the heavenly aroma.

"Only the best treatment for my passengers." Tyler pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to Forks High.

The radio filled in the silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Tyler and I had grown accustomed to the silence when neither of us had nothing to say. I drank my hot chocolate with a smile.

"I have a job interview today." I told Tyler.

His dark eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded, "There's this boutique in town that I applied for. It's small but it gets a lot of business from tourists and such. The owner is really nice, her name is Marlene."

We were quiet after that which didn't bother me whatsoever. We pulled into the parking lot and I finished my drink. I stretched my legs as soon as I got out of Tyler's car. Today might just be a good day. Tyler and I walked into school together, ignoring the stares of the nosy students. One of those students being Edward Cullen. I turned my head to look back at him. Why was he staring? He was the one not talking to me, so forgive me for not telling him that Tyler had offered to drive me to school.

I turned back around and thanked Tyler for the ride and drink. He then walked me to my first class. I looked upwards and looked at his face, "You're just my knight in a shining football jersey, aren't you?"

"And gleaming soccer cleats, don't forget those."

I fist bumped Tyler and bid him goodbye before walking into algebra with a skip in my step. Today as going great, in all honesty. Algebra passed with me getting a B on a test and getting a worksheet for homework, and in Latin we got to work on our projects. Lunch had even gone by with a faster than normal pace.

Tyler dropped me off at my next class and I stepped in, and when I saw Edward the smile I didn't even know I had disappeared. I sat down beside him, greeted him, and pulled out a book. Three page flips later, he actually responded to me. "Hello."

My eyes widened in surprise. Had he just said _hello_ to me? For the first time in months I now was rewarded with his voice. I wasn't going to lie, I did miss talking to his weird ass. Even if he refused to tell me what he was hiding, he was still decent enough company.

A small smile graced my lips and I looked over at him, "Welcome back, Edward. I missed talking to you, ya know?"

"I'm sorry." That was out of nowhere, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Hell yeah I deserved an apology. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

"You ignoring me and pretending what happened with Tyler's van never happened? Yeah, I'm so sure that's the only option you have, Edward." I frowned.

It was his turn to frown, his statue-like face morphing into one of the only emotions he seemed to show me- angst.

"It's not my choice, it's to protect you." he gritted, his skin paling over his tightening knuckle.

"Protecting me from what, exactly?" I asked sarcastically, bobbing my head to the side dramatically.

"From me."

I paused. From him? This could be what I was looking for. Maybe I could pry some answers out of his thick skull. I thought for a moment before asking, "What about you are you protecting me from?"

"I'm not getting into this conversation with you, Olly."

"When are we going to have it, then? When I'm on my death bed, begging for answers before my hidden brain tumor kills me? Sooner or later you'll have to tell me, or I'll just figure it out by myself." I'm already halfway there you little shit.

Before Edward could retort, the bell rang, signalling class to begin. I drowned out what Mrs. Ramirez was saying, she was only going over our essays we had written. I got a perfect score on it, thank God. I snuck a glance at Edward from time to time only to see him glaring at his essay and gripping a pencil to hard it broke. When the bell rang, I shot up, expecting to beat Edward out of the classroom only to bang my knee hard on the desk.

"God dammit, son of a bitch." I hissed, dropping my binder to clutch my aching knee.

"Nice one," Edward smirked as he picked up my binder. He put it on the desk and left the room as he normally did.

"That kid has more issues than Vogue." I said to myself before putting my binder into my messenger bag and walking to gym.

It was the basketball unit and I was on the opposite team as Bella. My team won, obviously, because Bella was no help at all with sports. She fell down multiple times but was helped up by an eager Mike. I heard from Sammy that Mike had already asked Bella to the girls choice dance. He was an odd one, but I had to give him credit.

With a final swish of a basketball in the hoop, my team won by fourteen points and it was time to change and go home. I stretched my arms above my head as I stepped out of the locker room and stood by Bella's side, waiting for the tone so we could leave.

"Am I taking you home today, or is your boyfriend?" Bella asked, giving me a sly smile.

"Tyler is _not_ my boyfriend! He is some random guy who's van gave me brain damage and we bonded over the fact that I could run him over with your truck. That's it!" I argued, flabbergasted by the fact she even considered Tyler as boyfriend material. "To answer your original question- yes- but not necessarily home. I need you to drop me off in town. Maple street to be exact."

Bella gave me a weird look. "Why do I need to take you there?"

"Because Marlene called me back and wants to set up an interview!" I grinned at her, my excitement levels rising. "That's right, Bella! I got a job interview before you did!"

"Oh, shut up! I could get a job faster than you, and you know it." she shot back, giving me a sisterly punch in the arm that felt more like a tap.

"Whatever, Bella. You're just jealous. But anyway, can you take me or not? Also, can you pick me up from there at around six?"

"Six? The interview would only last about fifteen minutes at the most, why do you want to stay that late?" Bella asked.

"Sammy's birthday is coming up soon, so I wanted to look around for art supplies for him." I lied smoothly. Sammy's birthday was in July, but she didn't need to know that.

"Makes sense."

We walked to the truck when the bell rang. I hopped in the truck and searched my bag for my makeup I had brought. I peeked out of the drivers window and saw Eric Yorkie talking to Bella. I didn't know they were friends. I took out the small mirror and applied a bit of foundation and mascara. Just as I was smearing my lips with nude lipstick, Bella gave me a weird look. I smacked my lips together and answered the question she had yet to ask. "I don't want to look gross when I walk in there."

Just as Bella turned on the truck, she revved the engine and backed up aggressively. I flinched as she slammed on her brakes. I gripped the dash with my life. "What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

I looked forward and saw Edward's shiny Volvo in front of us and I knew he had done some petty shit. He stopped in front of us, and I looked towards the cafeteria and noticed he was waiting for his slow ass family to get to the car. It took all my might to not slam my head against the dash.

I looked behind us and Tyler had gotten out of his car and jogged to Simone, who was talking to one of her friends from her soccer team. I watched in interest, eager to see what would happen. Simone frowned and put a hand on his arm, no doubt a gentle way of turning him down. I felt bad for him, but you live and you learn. Tyler saw the truck and made his way over to us. I rolled down my window and was the first to speak, "Nice one, Casanova."

He leaned against the door and sighed dramatically. "I should have known she was gay."

"Why, because she plays sports? That's stereotyping, Tyler."

"I never said it was because she played sports. Now look who's the one stereotyping!" he shot back, leaning on the truck door.

"You bamboozled me. Go back to your car and wallow in your pity there, please, I have to go be a functioning member of society." I leaned out of the window and ruffled his hair.

He shot me a peace sign before jogging back to his car. I looked back to the front, ignoring Bella's giggles, and saw Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie stepping into the Volvo in front of us. In Edward's rear view mirror, he was looking at me with mirth clear in his oddly colored eyes and his shoulders shaking slightly with laughter. I would be sure to add super hearing to my list when I got home.

Bella and I talked about how many boys asked her to the girl's choice and how my interview was going to go. She dropped me off on Maple street and I cracked my knuckles. I slowly strolled to Marlene's store, thinking about what I was going to say. What were some of my good qualities? I'm pretty responsible, I have a good work ethic, and… um… I'm good with people? Was that a quality people wanted? I could write a twelve page essay on my bad traits. Yeesh.

I spotted the bright pink door and turned the knob. When I stepped in I was immediately welcomed by the scent of pumpkin spice and apple pie. The knick-knacks lined the two shelves on the left wall and the small racks of bright clothing reflected on Marlene's personality. The large chandelier dangled from the ceiling, lighting the room. I walked to the front desk which was placed in the middle of the store. I tapped the bell that was desk and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I looked at all of the knick-knacks on the shelves before Marlene came out of the back room. Her pale blonde hair was in a tight bun on her head and her outfit was very casual; a light pink sheer shirt that was tucked into a knee length pleated black skirt.

"I'm sorry, I was in the back room and didn't hear you. Did you need something?" She had a soft voice

I smiled politely, "I'm Olive Swan, I'm here for the interview we had set up over the phone."

"Oh, yes, Olive. Come, follow me."

She ushered me to the door that led to her office. I sat down in the comfortable plush chair and crossed my right leg over my left. I straightened my back and let out a soft sigh. I was ready for this. Marlene sat across from me with a clipboard and a pen.

"You're still in school, correct?" she asked. I nodded and she wrote something down.

"Just to start us off, tell me a little about yourself. I don't want your life story, either."

Oh God, what are my achievements? Should I lie? Yes and no. I'll just slide one in, she'll never notice. "I've won multiple essay contests and I've tutored younger children in subjects like English and history." I've never tutored young kids, hell, I can't stand kids younger than thirteen.

She nodded and continued to write with her pen. "If I were to hire you, how would your first week of employment look like?"

What kind of questions are these? "They would look like hard work and dedication."

"How would you describe your social skills?"

"I have excellent social skills and I'm very confident in them." That was only half of a lie.

"Can I trust you with money?" Her soft voice went a bit hard, indicating that someone had probably stolen from her in the past.

I nodded firmly, "Of course."

Her pale lips morphed into a small smile and she continued to write. After a couple of seconds she stood up and placed the clipboard down. I stood up as well, looking at her with my best poker face.

"This Saturday will be your trial day. If I see that you're unfit, that'll be your only day here. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It does, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to interview me." I had asked dad a couple days ago what are some good things to say after an interview. He had given me many pointers I used today. I'm so grateful for him, I'll be sure to hug him when I get home.

"Have a good day," I called to Marlene as I walked out of her office and out of the store.

I shuddered as the cold air hit me. Marlene's place was really warm, and stepping into what felt like the Arctic was terrible. I quickly shuffled down the sidewalk and to the crosswalk, where there were no cars in sight. I ran across the street and hopped onto the curb. I passed little shops and elderly people on my journey down the street. An elderly lady who used to babysit Bella and I stopped me and told me I grew up to be a beautiful lady. I thanked her and tried not to laugh. Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I started, looking to see who I bumped into.

Alice Cullen was grinning from ear to ear and her hands were clutched around a shopping bag from the local grocery store. "It's not problem at all, Olly." she said before she sidestepped me and continued on her way. Such an odd one, she was. Wait, how did she know I went by Olly? Most people at school call me Olive, since that was my actual name. Had Edward been talking about me?

I grinned as I made it to my destination. I rushed to the door and went in, breathing in the air. The fresh smell of books and burning candles wafted through my nostrils. I breathed deeply and grinned. If I couldn't find what information I needed on the internet, I would find it somewhere else. Forks had a small bookstore that wasn't what you would call a traditional bookstore. There were books about Wicca and how to speak to the dead, but also supernatural books. I browsed the dusty shelves, picking up books about fairies, wizards, and for the fun of, vampires.

There was a couch in the corner of the bookstore that I claimed as my own. I plopped down and put my feet on the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch. Opening the first book, the book about fairies, I found out nothing. I mentally crossed fairies off of the list and continued my journey for wisdom.

The Wizard book was long and full of big words. It took me nearly an hour to finish that one, even with me speed reading it. The only thing in that book that made sense was that they were smart. I was getting nowhere, and all my hypothesis were coming up negative. The last book I had picked up was a very old one about vampires. The book was coming apart at the seems and the pages were yellow and weak from age. It was written in ink, too. I liked books in that kind of format. Hopefully this was better fiction than the book on fairies.

" _Mary, if you are reading this, that means you have outlived me and found this under my cot. I love you and I will see you in the Holy land, that is if God lets people like you in when they die. Violet, if you see this, I am sorry I could not protect you."_

That was odd. Really odd. Like Bella becoming obsessed with motorcycles and dating old men odd. I read the first ten pages and got bored easily. I yawned as I flipped to the last couple pages.

" _May 14th, 1895_

 _As I write this, I fear for my life. It is mid afternoon and they cannot get me here, but when it draws night, I could maybe not come out of this alive. I had seen_ it _feed on my sweet Anne last night and_ It _took my beautiful daughter Mary._ It _had left my infant daughter Violet alone and I praise the Lord above for that. We had locked the door to our house, but_ it _managed to break open the steel lock._ It _sucked her dry. I can still hear her screams of terror and Violet's cries. Mary had become unconscious, for she had tried to defend Anne but_ It _threw her against the wall. I took out my gun but_ it _had bent it with one hand. I was defenseless. Those cold hands grasped onto Mary and_ it _bi-"_

The ink was smeared for the next paragraph. I couldn't read it no matter how hard I tried. This was very dramatic and cheesy, in my opinion. He might as well say he was a vampire. Thanks, author, I'm really entertained; and saying _It_ doesn't make it ambiguous! I know what _It_ is! I skipped to the next entry which was a bit hard to read because the writing looked like someone had written it during a seizure.

" _May 14th, 1895_

 _It is night now and I cannot fall asleep no matter how hard I try. My body is full of tremors and I cannot stop. I am scared of the speed_ it _has. I have never seen anything like it. I do not know what I can compare it to. Maybe a train. I see a shadow outside my door and I cannot breathe._ It _is standing outside my door, I know it._ It _is talking to me. Come out,_ It _says, I will not hurt you if you listen to what I say. I tell_ It _no and that the Lord will protect me._ It _is laughing at me and the door is now opening. God can't help you now_ It _says. I will let you write your final words_ It _tells me. I love you Anne, I will see you in Heaven. I am sorry Violet, father loves you. Mary, I love you._

There was another page yet, so how can this be the end? I flipped to it the very last page.

" _I am way faster than a train. And I am not an_ It. _My name is George."_

Puh-lease, that looks like the same handwriting that the whole damn book was written in. I put the three books back and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall near a window. It was six fifteen. Oh shit, Bella was going to be so pissed at me!

* * *

I was right about Bella being pissed at me. I had sprinted to Marlene's and she had been leaning against the truck, glaring at me as I panted. She assaulted me with heavy verbal abuse before we drove home. She made dinner and asked Dad if she could go to Seattle next Saturday. She could have fun with hipsters and their Starbucks while I sat at home and studied like I normally did on weekends.

The next morning I rode with Bella and she slammed her door shut and walked off before I could even unbuckle my seat belt. She must still be mad at me. I shut the truck door and sneezed. I had been sneezing all morning because I forgot to take my allergy medication that the doctor gave me last month.

"Bless you,"

I looked to my right and saw Edward leaning against the truck with his arms crossed. " _I am way faster than a train."_ I shook away that thought before answering Edward.

"You should invest in a bell." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I've been thinking about it, but the bell industry has really taken a toll and now bells are very expensive." he chatted, giving me a smile.

"Your parental figure is a doctor, I'm sure the Man is hammering down on you guys." I smirked. "All joking aside, what do you want? Have you stopped pretending I don't exist?"

"Alice told me she saw you yesterday," he commented.

"We ran into each other, literally. I could sue you guys, you know."

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist." Edward frowned, shifting his weight on his other foot.

"I'm going to ignore that and ask you again, what do you want?" I bit my bottom lip in annoyance.

"Like I said before, Alice said she saw you yesterday in town. What were you doing there?" he asked.

"If you must know, I had a job interview. This Saturday is my trial day." I remembered something and held in my grin, "Alice called me Olly, but everyone knew me as Olive before I corrected them. Have you been talking about me to your sister, Edward?"

I started walking towards the school, expecting Edward to follow. He caught the message and walked by my side. "You were a topic only once, and that was our first official conversation."

"The one about Lord of the Flies?" I asked, thinking back to months ago.

He nodded and I smiled slightly. I wasn't going to lie to myself, him talking about me to his sister was kind of cute. He thought about me and told someone. It was kind of weird, but what wasn't weird in this damn town.

"What if I was your first customer on Saturday?" Edward hinted and we stepped into school, everyone's eyes on us.

"I'll be as welcoming as I can because I need this job to pay for things I need." I informed him. "What if I punch you for being annoying?"

"Then I'll cry," Edward said in a serious tone.

I barked out a short laugh and turned to him. His face looked nicer when he wasn't so moody all the time. "Um, I'll see you in English." I didn't know what to do, so I awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and walked to my first class, my mind filled with even more questions. Oh no, what if I started liking him in a like-like sort of way? Who was I kidding? Me and Edward? Ha! I turned back to give a peace sign to Edward, but I looked for him and he disappeared. Man, that kid was weird. I sneezed before walking to math with my head full of thoughts that all pertained to one thing; what was for lunch today?


End file.
